Call of Duty Black Ops 2
Call of Duty: Black Ops II è un videogioco del 2012 di genere sparatutto in prima persona, nono capitolo della serie Call of Duty e seguito diretto di Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sviluppato da Treyarch e pubblicato da Activision, la data di pubblicazione fu fissata al 13 novembre 2012. Il gioco fu molto atteso secondo la maggior parte delle recensioni.[1][2][3] Il primo trailer ufficiale è stato pubblicato dal canale televisivo statunitense TNT, durante gli NBA Playoffs 2012.[4] Ambientazione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=1 modifica Gli eventi narrati in Call of Duty: Black Ops II avvengono sia nel 1984, sia nel 2025. Nel 1984 Alex Mason e il suo gruppo partecipano a operazioni speciali volte a combattere Raul Menendez ed evitare la sua ascesa al potere. Nel 2025 David Mason, nome in codice: Section, (figlio di Alex Mason) e il JSOC (squadra speciale guidata da David) partecipano a operazioni speciali volte a combattere Raul Menendez, questa volta nelle metropoli futuristiche. Personaggi e ambientazioni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=2 modifica La campagna è caratterizzata da due trame collegate, una ambientata tra il 1986 e l'inizio del 1990, durante gli anni finali della Guerra fredda e l'altra nel 2025, durante una seconda Guerra fredda tra Cina e Stati Uniti. Il protagonista di Black Ops, Alex Mason, ritorna come protagonista nella parte relativa alla prima guerra fredda, mentre per la parte di trama ambientata nel futuro si controllerà il figlio di questo, David Mason. Scenari finora noti per questa parte della storia includono diverse zone dell'America Centrale e l'Afghanistan ai tempi dell'invasione sovietica. In questa sezione del gioco si vedrà anche l'ascesa dell'antagonista principale del gioco, Raul Menendez. L'amico e collega di Mason, Frank Woods tornerà (nonostante il fatto che sia stato apparentemente ucciso in Black Ops da una catena di granate dal colonnello Lev Kravchenko) a raccontare la storia nella parte del gioco ambientata nel 2025. Nel 2025 il protagonista è David Mason, figlio di Alex Mason. In quest'anno, una nuova guerra fredda è scoppiata tra Cina e Stati Uniti dopo che la Cina vieta l'esportazione di elementi delle terre rare a seguito di un attacco cibernetico che paralizza la Borsa cinese. Inoltre, sono state annunciate due nuove modalità: una sorta di campagna zombie, formata da missioni, obiettivi e easter egg contro ondate di non-morti, e la Strike Force, che sarà una modalità ad obiettivi simile alle Spec Ops di MW2 ed MW3. Invece per quanto riguarda il multiplayer le mappe saranno di grandezza simile a quelle di Black Ops e saranno presenti diverse novità come una granata stordente che si attacca in qualunque superficie (simile alla semtex, ma con la diversità di stordire rilasciando una scarica elettrica), un mirino che consente di vedere i nemici dietro ad alcune specifiche superfici, nuovi mirini ed accessori per le armi, nuovi sistemi futuristici e fantascientifici. Giocabili http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=3 modifica *Capitano Alex Mason (Divisione Operazioni Speciali CIA) *Comandante David Mason (JSOC) *Sergente Frank Woods (Divisione Operazioni Speciali CIA) *Farid (JSOC, infiltrato negli uomini più vicini a Menendez) *Raul Menendez (è utilizzabile in Nicaragua, nel 1986 e per un breve tratto a bordo della U.S.S. Obama, nel 2025) Alleati http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=4 modifica *Mike Harper (JSOC) *Salazar, all'inizio del gioco (JSOC) *Crosby (JSOC) *Ammiraglio Briggs (US Navy) *Chloe Lynch, detta "Karma" (ex scienziata di Tacitus) *Manuel Noriega, nella missione in Nicaragua (PDF) *Jason Hudson (CIA) *Sgt. Frank Woods (Divisione Operazioni Speciali CIA) *Capitano Alex Mason (Divisione Operazioni Speciali CIA) *Tian Zhao, nel passato (GAB) *Jonas Savimbi (UNITA) *Capitano Anderson (US Air Force/NORAD) Nemici http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=5 modifica *Raul Menendez (Cordis Die) *Manuel Noriega (Dopo la missione in Nicaragua) *Lev Kravchenko (Armata Rossa) *De Falco (braccio destro di Menendez) *Salazar (missione Ulisse) *Generale Tian Zhao, nel futuro (SDC) Trama http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=6 modifica Nell'anno 2025, un'unità di Forze Speciali guidata da David Mason arriva al "Va-ult", un luogo segreto dove vive l'anziano sergente Frank Woods, il quale si crede abbia informazioni su Raul Menendez. Woods confessa che Menendez è venuto a trovarlo, lasciandogli anche un ciondolo, che Woods poi consegna a Mason. Nel 1986, Alex Mason si è ritirato dal servizio attivo e vive in Alaska con il figlio David, che all'epoca aveva sette anni. La loro relazione già tesa viene messa alla prova quando Mason riceve la visita di Jason Hudson, che prova a convincerlo a prendere parte ad una missione in Angola, dove Woods e i suoi uomini sono stati catturati mentre offrivano supporto ai ribelli nella Guerra Civile Angolana, e le loro azioni sono state rinnegate dalla CIA. Hudson arruola Mason per una missione segreta per salvare Woods e altri sopravvisuti della sua squadra, con l'aiuto di Jonas Savimbi, il leader dei ribelli angolani. I due scoprono che è stato Menendez a catturare Woods e cercano di affrontarlo, ma Menendez rivela la loro posizione ai nemici e riesce a scappare. Alla luce di quanto è successo in Angola, Mason e Hudson si mettono sulle tracce di Menendez, uno dei maggiori fornitori di armi per i conflitti in Africa e America Latina. Localizzato in Afghanistan. la CIA autorizza un attacco contro di lui, e durante uno scontro fra i mujaheddin e l'Armata Rossa, Mason e Woods si ritrovano faccia a faccia con Lev Kravchenko, anche lui sopravvissuto allo scontro con Woods nel bunker in Laos nel 1969, il quale prima di essere ucciso svela loro che Menendez ha infiltrati anche nella CIA. A questo punto la storia inizia ad esplorare le ragioni di Menendez e la sua sete di vendetta nei confronti dell'Occidente. Dopo che lui e la sorella Josefina furono accidentalmente coinvolti nell'incendio di un magazzino come parte di una truffa assicurativa, la sua famiglia si dedicò al traffico di droga, conquistando potere ed influenza in Nicaragua. Le loro azioni non passarono inosservate, e la CIA approvò l'assassinio di suo padre. Sapendo che Menendez prende la faccenda sul personale e che non si darà per vinto, la CIA chiede sostegno al presidente di Panamá Manuel Noriega per un raid nella casa di Menendez in Nicaragua. Menendez vive un'altra tragedia quando Woods uccide involontariamente sua sorella durante l'assalto, ma riesce ancora a scappare grazie all'aiuto segreto di Noriega. Menendez vuole reagire contro i responsabili della morte di sua sorella, e durante l'invasione statunitense di Panama del 1989 rapisce Hudson e David, usandoli come esca per una trappola. Hudson viene poi usato per fuorviare Woods, che spara a Mason convinto che fosse Menendez, il quale poi azzoppa Woods e uccide Hudson, lasciando vivere Woods e David, promettendo che ritornerà per completare la sua vendetta. Tre decenni dopo, Menendez riappare a capo di Cordis Die, un movimento populista con più di un miliardo di seguaci, e organizza un cyber-attacco che mette in ginocchio la Borsa cinese. La Cina risponde vietando l'esportazione di terre rare, provocando l'inizio di una nuova guerra fredda tra l'SDC (Strategic Defense Coalition) cinese e il JSOC americano. Approfittando della situazione, Menendez prova a far scatenare una guerra vera e propria fra le due parti, aiutando il presidente dell'SDC Tian Zhao, che nel 1986 aveva collaborato con Mason e Woods in Afghanistan. Grazie alle informazioni fornite da Woods, David Mason, ora un Navy SEAL con il nome in codice Section, guida il JSOC nella rinnovata caccia a Menendez. Dopo l'incontro con Woods, Section e il JSOC si infiltrano nel Myanmar, dove trovano un ingegnere informatico al servizio di Menendez, il quale avverte loro riguardo ad un cyber-attacco con un dispositivo al Celerium, un materiale in grado di violare qualsiasi sistema informatico. La squadra di Section viene poi spedita in Pakistan per carpire informazioni sui piani di Menendez. Durante la missione, Menendez svela il nome di una cyber-arma, chiamata "Karma", che si trova nelle Isole Cayman. In seguito Section, insieme ad altri due agenti SEAL, Harper e Salazar, si reca alle Cayman, in una città galleggiante di nome Colossus, dove scoprono che "Karma" in realtà è una donna di nome Chloe Lynch, ex dipendente della Tacitus, società di copertura di Menendez. Chloe ha sviluppato il dispositivo al Celerium e i mercenari di Menendez, guidati dal suo secondo DeFalco, la stanno cercando per rapirla. Menendez viene poi intercettato nello Yemen, e tra i suoi uomini più fedeli è riuscito ad infiltrarsi Farid, un agente del JSOC sotto copertura per aiutare Section a facilitarne la cattura. Menendez viene catturato, ma si lascia prendere apposta e così riesce ad entrare nel sistema informatico militare americano a bordo della portaerei U.S.S. Obama, prendendo il controllo dell'intera flotta di droni americani. Si scopre che Salazar è la talpa di Menendez all'interno del JSOC e agevola l'attacco prima che Section e le forze del JSOC riescano a respingerlo. A conseguenza di ciò, Section si sposta a Los Angeles dove ha il compito di scortare il Presidente degli Stati Uniti nel pieno dell'attacco dei droni. Alla fine il JSOC riesce ad individuare la fonte delle trasmissioni ad Haiti, dove Section guida le forze del JSOC con l'obiettivo di riconquistare la struttura e di catturare oppure uccidere Menendez. Le scelte del giocatore influenzano il finale del gioco, come ad esempio la possibilità di un'alleanza fra Stati Uniti e Cina, così come la determinazione del destino di alcuni personaggi. Durante la campagna, il giocatore può scegliere di prendere parte alle missioni Forza D'Attacco facoltative. In queste missioni il JSOC dovrà mettere un freno all'influenza globale dell'SDC impedendo a quest'ultimo di stringere alleanze forzate con gli Stati confinanti. Section non partecipa direttamente a queste missioni, ma le guida a distanza. Il giocatore inoltre potrà avere 6 finali diversi a seconda delle azioni che compie come: decidere la sorte di una persona, oppure lo svolgimento di determinate azioni. Sono state inoltre aggiunte le "sfide". Una volta finita una missione, comparirà una lista con 10 sfide da superare nella medesima missione. Per esempio dovrai compiere un determinato numero di uccisioni con un'arma, non morire durante la missione e altre cose. Zombie http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=7 modifica La modalità zombie è stata ampliata, aggiungendo alla classica sopravvivenza altre due modalità. Non saranno presenti i personaggi classici di Black Ops, fatta eccezione per Richtofen e del dottor Maxis dei quali sentiremo le voci, sostituite a quella di Samantha. Potranno partecipare fino a 8 giocatori online e 4 in schermo condiviso (a differenza dei, rispettivamente, 4 e 2 previsti nel primo Black Ops) e si potrà accedere a 3 modalita di gioco: *''Sopravvivenza'': Sopravvivenza è la classica modalità zombie dove occorre sopravvivere a quante più ondate possibili; si può svolgere su ogni mappa disponibile oppure su Nuketown Zombie; *''Tranzit'': Tranzit (ovvero la "campagna" zombie) sarà disponibile soltanto sulla mappa Green Run, dove il giocatore potrà spostarsi in cinque zone diverse tramite un autobus; sarà possibile costruire degli oggetti effettuando delle combinazioni tra vari elementi attraverso il banco di lavoro. Alcuni tra questi: la turbina, utile per ottenere bevande (quando non è acceso l'interruttore) o aprire porte che richiedono una fonte di energia; lo scudo zombie, che respinge gli zombie; la mitraglietta automatica, utile per proteggerti dagli zombie; la trappola elettrica, utile anch'essa per difenderti dagli zombie; l'interrutore; il puck-a-punch, e infine, la jetgun: una potente arma, indispensabile anche ai fini dell'easter egg. Inoltre sull' autobus possono essere applicati 3 oggetti: 2 scale ed una parte posizionabile frontalmente all'autobus (utile per impedire agli zombi di salire sullo stesso). *''Dolore'': Dolore è una modalità 4 vs 4, in cui i giocatori non dovranno uccidere direttamente i propri avversari, ma fare in modo che siano gli zombie a farlo tramite bonus e oggetti sulla mappa, vince la squadra che rimane in vita. DLC Revolution http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=8 modifica *Turned: 1 giocatore trova la cura e diventa umano e gli altri giocatori dovranno infettare l' umano per diventare lui a loro volta. *Die Rise (ambientato in Cina) Die rise è ambientato in cina, in 2 grattacieli, uno diviso a metà di cui una parte capovolta, e uno in cui ci saranno due draghi sul tetto; la mappa contiene ascensori e nuovi oggetti costruibili tra cui il Liquefattore (wonder weapon), una potentissima arma che spara liquido che permette di liquefare gli zombi anche a round altissimi. Inoltre è ritornato il Mule Kick (bevanda che ci permetteva di avere 3 armi) e, dulcis in fundo, come nuovo perk, è stato aggiunto il Who's Who una bevanda che genera un omino manovrabile per rianimare il giocatore stesso, che riotterrà tutti i perk (tranne lo stesso Who's Who). DLC Uprising http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=9 modifica *Mob of the dead:ambientato ad Alcatraz nell'era del proibizionismo, (precisamente nel 1933) nel quale i 4 gangster Billy Handsome (Liotta), Al "The Weasel" Arlington (Pantoliano), Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca (Palminteri) e Michael "Finn" O'Leary (Madsen), imprigionati nella famosa isola di massima sicurezza, si trovano a fronteggiare un'invasione di zombie. In questa nuova mappa, è possibile trovare una nuova bibita: Electric cherry. Quando ricaricheremo la nostra arma (qualunque essa sia) verrà emanata intorno a noi una scossa elettrica che uccidera gli zombi vicini a noi. Si ripresenta, inoltre, la bibita chiamata Deadshot Daiquiri già presente in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In questa nuova mappa è stata inserita una nuova modalità, chiamata purgatorio. Quando il giocatore muore, entra in una modalità "fantasma" che permette di sbloccare oggetti non sbloccabili da vivo e passare attraverso muri per scoprire nuove stanze. Inoltre ritorna la modalità dolore (solo nella prigione) con nuove squadre (i secondini e i carcerati) e si dovranno sfidare per la sopravvivenza del proprio team, solo in questa modalità si può ottenere il PHD Flopper, vecchia bibita di Call of Duty: Black Ops che ci permetteva di rimanere illesi da danni di granate, di caduta e da i raggi della Raygun, e infine il Mule Kick, bibita già apparsa in Die rise. Multigiocatore http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=10 modifica Il multigiocatore è stato rinnovato sia nelle classi sia nelle partite. Le modalità presenti sono: *Deathmatch a squadre: la classica modalitá di molti FPS, 2 squadre si scontrano fino al punteggio limite o quando finisce il tempo. *Squadre multiple: nuova modalità dove le squadre sono 3 e composte da 3 giocatori ciascuna. *Tutti contro tutti (TCT nel gioco): ognuno per sé. *Dominio: 2 round, 3 postazioni da conquistare. *Demolizione: 1 squadra deve piazzare le bombe in A e B, l'altra deve impedirlo o dissinescarle. *Uccisione Confermata: analogo al deathmatch a squadre ma si devono recuperare le piastrine per fare punti (gialle) o negare l'uccisione (rosse). *Postazione: 2 squadre si contendono le postazioni che cambiano ogni minuto. *Quartier Generale: cattura la base per fare punti. Chi ha conquistato il quartier generale una volta morto deve aspettare che gli avversari distruggano in QG per rientrare. *Cattura la bandiera: prendi la bandiera nemica e riportala alla base, cercando anche di tenere al sicuro la bandiera della tua squadra *Cerca e Distruggi: senza rientri, 1 bomba, 2 obiettivi da difendere o attaccare, si vince quando non è rimasto nessuno in vita dell'altra squadra, la bomba è esplosa oppure è disinnescata. *Gioco delle Armi (GDA): Una sorta di tutti con tutti dove ad ogni uccisione viene cambiata arma per un totale di 20, è possibile "umiliare" il nemico uccidendolo con il coltello e farlo cosi arretrare di un'arma, è possibile utilizzare solo l'arma selezionata dal gioco. *Tiratore Scelto: Tutti i giocatori hanno le stesse armi e cambiano ogni minuto. Mappe http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=11 modifica *Aftermath: ambientata in una Los Angeles distrutta. *Cargo: ambientata nel porto di Singapore, smistamento merci. *Carrier: ambientata in una portaerei situata in un punto imprecisato nell'oceano. *Drone: ambientata in una fabbrica che produce droni, situata nel bel mezzo della giungla del Myanmar. *Express: ambientata in stazione dei treni in cui passa il "Bullet Train", un treno ad alta velocità capace di uccidere i giocatori. *Hijacked: ambientata in uno yacht di lusso in mezzo all'oceano. *Meltdown: ambientata in una centrale nucleare del Pakistan. *Overflow: ambientata nel centro di Peshawar, Pakistan. *Plaza: ambientata in un resort galleggiante nell'Oceano Indiano. *Raid: ambientata nella casa di un ricco uomo sulle colline di Hollywood. *Slums: ambientata nella piazza principale di Panamá. *Standoff: ambientata in una città di confine del Kirghizistan. *Turbine: ambientata in un parco eolico in Yemen. *Yemen: ambientata nell'isola di Socotra. Mappe Bonus http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=12 modifica *Nuketown 2025: ambientata nella mappa Nuketown presente nel primo Black Ops. DLC Revolution http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=13 modifica *Downhill: ambientata in un impianto sciistico sulle Alpi francesi. *Grind: ambientata in uno skate-park di Venice Beach. *Hydro: ambientata in una centrale idroelettrica in Pakistan. *Mirage: ambientata in un resort cinese invaso dalla sabbia del deserto del Gobi. DLC Uprising http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=14 modifica *Encore: ambientata a Londra, dopo un festival musicale. *Magma: ambientata in un paesino giapponese situato vicino ad un vulcano. *Studio: rifacimento della mappa "Firing Range" del primo Black Ops, che è stata riadattata facendola sembrare uno studio cinematografico di Hollywood. *Vertigo: ambientata sul tetto di un altissimo grattacielo in India. Commercializzazione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=15 modifica Molti giocatori si sono lamentati dell'aspetto fin troppo commerciale che il titolo ha assunto, essendo stato troppo semplificato aggiungendo troppe (a loro detta) perks, killstreak, armi troppo forti e mappe in cui è quasi impossibile evitare la morte, a meno che si usi la tecnica del campering, ossia di rimanere fermi e accovacciati in attesa che passi un nemico. Tutto questo renderebbe il titolo più adatto alle masse e ai cosiddetti "Noob", che non hanno molta abilità nei videogiochi. Molti pensano che il titolo manchi di originalità, essendo paragonabile a un DLC dei precedenti capitoli e che queste cose stiano peggiorando sempre più. Curiosità http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=16 modifica *Una volta terminata la campagna dopo i titoli di coda inizierà un filmato in cui Woods e Raul Menendez suonano ad un concerto in compagnia degli Avenged Sevenfold. La canzone eseguita è Carry On, composta dal complesso heavy metal appositamente per il gioco. Il video, ovviamente comico, fa dell'ironia sui personaggi. Dietro le quinte del palcoscenico, Menendez si mostra molto insicuro ed ansioso, venendo deriso da Woods. Una volta iniziato l'evento, alleati ed antagonisti festeggeranno insieme e si potrà cogliere anche qualche citazione: Alex Mason, ad esempio, balla con Victor Reznov, il quale scompare poco dopo (comico riferimento alle vicende del primo Black Ops). *Durante la campagna pubblicitaria, in data 29 Ottobre, è stato rilasciato un live-action trailer, con la partecipazione di vari attori aventi un ruolo Cameo tra cui Robert Downey Jr. e Jack Black *Nella modalità Tranzit, è possibile trovare una zona (collegata alla missione Torre di Babele) dove è presente la prima stanza della mappa di "Nacht der Untoten" di Call of Duty: Black Ops e Call of Duty: World at War. *Nel corso della campagna si dovrà scortare il Presidente degli Stati Uniti del 2025. Il Presidente, oltre che ad essere una donna, è un evidente riferimento a Hillary Clinton. *Nel corso della campagna si incontreranno o vi saranno riferimenti a numerosi personaggi realmente esistenti o esistiti. Si tratta di Jonas Savimbi, generale dell' esercito angolano e alleato di Alex Mason e Hudson; Manuel Noriega, generale delle PDF (Panama Defense Forces) e dittatore militare del paese durante gli anni 80; e David Petraeus, ex capo della CIA, che interpreta il Segretario della Difesa statunitense nel 2025. Vengono inoltre citati il presidente George Bush senior e lo sceicco Osama bin Laden. Infine la principale portaerei statunitense del 2025, la USS Obama è intitolata all'attuale Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America Barack Obama. *Nel livello Karma si può notare che Chloe indossa abiti diversi quando viene ripresa dalle telecamere di sicurezza. Subito dopo gli abiti cambieranno di nuovo. *Raul Menendez è il primo antagonista della serie di Call of Duty il cui destino può essere scelto dal giocatore. *Nella missione Ulisse, dopo che Javier Salazar tradisce tutti, se il giocatore proverà a sparargli prima di catturarlo, spunterà ironicamente la frase Il fuoco amico non sarà tollerato!. Succederà la stessa cosa dopo che Harper lo uccide, sempre se noi gli spariamo. *Anche se Harper sopravvive nella missione Il velo di Achille, egli non sarà presente in nessun filmato delle missioni successive. *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 è il primo gioco della serie dove è possibile scegliere e personalizzare l'equipaggiamento prima di cominciare la missione. *Come nel primo Black Ops ci sono 3 oggetti (in tranzit e nuketown zombie sono 3 orsetti come quelli della cassa) che se attivati creano una musica di sottofondo (sempre la stessa). *In Black Ops II viene riproposta Nuketown, famosa mappa di Black Ops, nella versione dell'anno 2025 (il nome è appunto Nuketown 2025). Nelle partite pubbliche online è possibile partecipare ad un match su Nuketown 2025 solo attraverso la modalità Moshpit Caos e Deathmatch a Squadre. *Come sulla mappa Nuketown del primo Black Ops, Nuketown 2025 ospita un riferimento alla trama del gioco: guardando le cassette postali delle due case è possibile trovare il nome "Woods" su quella di una casa e quello "Mason" alla casa parallela. *Come protagonisti delle modalità Zombie, ci saranno quattro nuovi personaggi. I loro nomi sono Misty, Marlton, Sam Stuhlinger e Russman. *Nella modalità zombie il conducente del Bus T.E.D.D. pronuncia la frase "Porca puttana, il ponte crolla!", ma per colpa di un errore di doppiaggio la frase "il ponte crolla!" può sembrare una blasfemia.[senza fonte] *In Die rise, scendendo con l'ascensore, si può notare il PHD Flopper che però non è possibile ottenere in alcun modo. *Nella mappa Nuketown, se si colpiscono tutte le teste dei manichini entro 1 o 2 minuti, sul televisore si potrà giocare ad alcuni classici giochi del Atari 2600 (4 per la precisione). *Nella modalità "uccisione confermata" nelle piastrine appare il nome "Victor Reznov" personaggio che compare in "Call of Duty: World at War", e come cameo in "Call of Duty: Black Ops" e "Call of Duty: Black Ops II". *Nelle mappe Aftermath ed Express si possono notare delle locandine di film, tra cui "Yemen", "Turbine", "Meltdown" e "Hijacked", titolo e immagine del film sono prese dalle mappe online omonime. *Nuketown Zombie è ambientata nello stesso anno di Moon e lo si nota dal fatto che quando si viene sconfitti un missile distruggerà la città. Quel missile è uno dei 3 lanciati come ultimo passo per completare l'easter egg di Moon.[senza fonte] *Nella missione Ulisse, quando Salazar viene ammanettato non gli viene tolta la sua pistola (che rimane nella fodera assieme ai caricatori). *Nella mappa multigiocatore Meltdown nella centrale nucleare si possono notare in una scrivania delle ciambelle, un esplicito riferimento a Homer Simpson. *I 4 protagonisti di Mob Of The Dead si ispirano per la prima volta a quattro attori Statunitensi[senza fonte]. *In Nuketown Zombies alla fine mentre cadrà il missile si potrà notare la porta del rifugio antinucleare aperta, mentre quando si gioca la porta è chiusa. *Nella mappa zombie Mob of the dead contenuta nel DLC uprising salendo nella parte più alta della mappa (il tetto) mirando con un fucile di precisione ad alcuni fuochi d' artificio in lontananza, si potrà vedere nel mirino una faccia abbastanza spaventosa con urlo agghiacciante Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=17 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II#cite_ref-Kelly_1-0 ^'] Neon Kelly. Black Ops 2 officially confirmed by Activision. Videogamer.com, 1º maggio 2012. URL consultato in data 1º maggio 2012. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II#cite_ref-Ivan_2-0 '^] Tom Ivan. Black Ops 2 site goes live, confirms release date, '21st Century Cold War' setting. Computerandvideogames.com, 1º maggio 2012. URL consultato in data 1º maggio 2012. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II#cite_ref-Verge_3-0 ^'] Brian Crecente. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 releases on Nov. 13, will include future LA battle. The Verge, 1º maggio 2012. URL consultato in data 1º maggio 2012. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II#cite_ref-4 '^] Jim Reilly. Call Of Duty Reveal May 1. GameInformer, 22 aprile 2012. URL consultato in data 23 aprile 2012. Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II&action=edit&section=18 modifica *sito Ufficiale *Wiki del gioco su Wikia |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Spin-off | colspan="1" style="background: rgb(247, 247, 247); width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|''L'ora degli eroi'' · Big Red One · Roads to Victory · World at War: Final Fronts · World at War: Zombies · Black Ops: Zombies |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Voci correlate | colspan="1" style="width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost'' · Call of Duty: Elite |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Software house | colspan="1" style="background: rgb(247, 247, 247); width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Infinity Ward · Treyarch · Sledgehammer Games · Raven Software · Activision · nStigate Games · Ideaworks Game Studio · n-Space |}